The Moment of Truth: Secrets of Arthur Pendragon
by LadyFromPoland
Summary: Arthur Pendragon takes part in a very contoversial TV game show "The Moment of Truth". He wants to show his true face to everyone, most of all to his wife, Gwen. Morgana and Merlin support him. Warning: SLASH. More info inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Author: LadyFromPoland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin". It is a TV show which belongs to BBC.**

**Warnings: SLASH**

**What's about?  
If you know the game show "The Moment of Truth", it'll be easier. I know that it was in USA and in my country: Poland. However that story takes place in United Kingdom so I decided to give Polish numbers of prizes but in pounds. The person who takes part in the game can answer 21 questions about their life. A few days before the game that persons hears more than 100 questions and the lie detector verifies if the answer was true or not. They choose 21 of them to the show and he or she had to answer them in front of a few close people.**

**In this story Arthur Pendragon takes part in that game show. He wants to change his life. In the studio are: his wife Gwen, his step-sister Morgana and his best friend Merlin.**

**That story is going to have five chapters and it's rated "M" because of some reasons.**

**English is not may mother language. **

**

* * *

**

I'm nervous both because of that story and my exams (I made an unforgiven mistake on my Polish exam yesterday; now I have to pray for an understanding examiner who won't cross my essay out)**.**

Anyway... **Enjoy reading!  
**

**

* * *

**_**The Moment of Truth:  
Secrets of Arthur Pendragon's life**_

**Chapter 1**

The cameras and lights were everywhere. There was hot inside of the studio. Very hot. The atmosphere was a bit nervous. It was really controversial game show after all. "The Moment of the Truth" had a lot of opponents. They said that it was cruel and humiliating entertainment. People shared their problems and sins with the millions of viewers. Moreover, that people's family members had to see it as well.

Arthur Pendragon knew that the prize was incredibly high. 250 000 pounds for 21 questions without any knowledge could make an impression. However money was not the most important for the blond haired man then. He had other reasons to take part in that show. It was not easy but he already made up his mind.

Now Arthur was sitting in the armchair. He watched the middle-aged man who was smiling for one of the cameras.

"Good evening ladies and gentlemen," he said with his deep voice. "My name is Roger Taylor and you are watching _The moment of the truth_. Sometimes the truth is painful. Sometimes it is like a catharsis. One thing is certain: you must be strong to face it." The man came up then to Arthur and shook his right hand. Then he sat in his own armchair and looked at one of the cameras again.

"Tonight we are hosting in our studio Arthur Pendragon. He's twenty-six-year-old employee in one of the British large companies," Roger Taylor stated calmly.

The public started to applaud.

"Arthur," Roger looked at the blonde. "I suppose that your salary is quite good."

The young man took a deeper breath. It was his first time in TV. The first times, as we all know, are not easy. "Yes, I can't complain," he admitted honestly.

"Then why are you here?" The man asked curiously. "I think that all viewers want to know."

"Well..." Arthur started. "My earnings are enough to me, however 250 000 pounds is very tempting. But I'm not here to get money. I wanted to prove myself."

"Very well," Roger said. "We'll be talking about you but know we should know the persons who are here with you today. Could you introduce them to us?" he asked.

"Of course." Arthur looked at the three people who were sitting on the large sofa. "My wife Guinevere," he said. Gwen, the coffee-skinned girl, nodded and smiled softly. "My step-sister Morgana." That woman was a bit elder than Arthur. She smiled a bit but she was graver than the blonde's wife. "And my best friend Merlin," he finished. The boy was dark haired and he was grinning a bit. However there was something strange in his eyes. Something like a hint of worries.

The audience clapped their hands every time when Arthur said the names of his closest persons.

"We asked Arthur over one hundred questions. Today we can hear twenty one of them. The lie detector checked all of Arthur's answers so now we can know when he says the truth and when he lies," the man said. "Are you ready?" Rodger asked the blonde looking at him very carefully.

"I am," Arthur answered seriously.

"Aren't you nervous?" The man always asked that question.

"Only a bit," they young man answered. The players always said that at the beginning.

"Very well. Tell me Arthur, were you a polite kid?"

The blonde smirked a bit. "I was not an angel," he only said.

"Okay. The first question is..." Roger stopped for a moment. An old TV trick. "Is it truth that you made your friends call you _Prince _when you were a child?"

Public laughed as well as Gwen, Morgana and Merlin did.

It was not a hard question. It was just a bit funny.

Arthur smiled. "Yes," he answered frankly.

An disturbing melody was heard in whole studio. Then some voice said: "That answer is... a truth."

The audience started clapping their hands.

"Very well." Roger presented his most charming smile. "You've just done first step to get 250 000 pounds. But... can you tell us why did you make your friends do that?" he asked.

"Of course." Arthur smiled shy. "However I think that Morgana and Merlin know better."

"Really?" the presenter looked at Arthur's step-sister and friend.

"It's easy," Merlin said. "He was a prat. Well... sometimes I think that he still is and always will be."

"A prat?" Roger looked at Arthur.

"Merlin is right. I was a prat." He looked at his friend. "But I'm not any more."

Merlin just grinned.

"Okay," the middle-aged man didn't want to continue that topic. "Can I ask you the second question?"

Young Pendragon nodded with agreement.

"But first... Morgana is not your real sister," he said.

"No. However she's for me like a real one," the blonde admitted.

"So... Have you ever kissed Morgana?"

The public started laughing again. Morgana's face was a mask. She knew the answer.

"No," Arthur answered laughing.

The voice stated: "That answer is... a truth."

People started applauding again. Arthur even thought that he would get used to it. However he knew that there would be the hard questions and people would never understand his past behaviour. He came to the studio to say the truth, to finally feel free.

"Can we continue?" Roger asked him.

"Yes." Arthur looked at Morgana and smiled. The woman smirked in return but there was something hidden in her face as well as in Merlin's. She seemed to know something very important.

"Your hobby is football," Roger Taylor stated.

"Yes. I always loved sport. Maybe it sounds a bit odd but football helps me to calm down."

"The question is..." the presenter started. "Did you and your mates from a team sell a football match for 50 pounds and crate of beer?"

The laughters filled the studio. Honestly, it started to be a manner.

"Your answer?" Roger asked him.

"No." He sighed. When the voice stated that it was a truth, Arthur said: "There was that kind of suggestion but we didn't say yes. Football is for fun and we want to do our best."

Roger looked at Gwen, Morgana and Merlin. "I have to tell you something," he said standing up and coming to them. "Maybe you will not want to hear an answer for some question. You've got here a button. You can push it and then I ask Arthur another question. However, you can use that button only once. Is everything clear?"

They nodded their heads.

"We can come back to game, then," he said and sat in his armchair. "The next question is... Did you and your mates from a football team compare the length of your penises?" Roger asked that question as innocently as he could. It made people laugh even more.

Arthur looked at the floor smirking a bit.

oOoOo

"_It was a great game!" Leon said loudly when he and the rest of their team came into their locker room._

_Some guys nodded, some of them said something like "yeah"._

"_We're just a great team! The team _Knights of the Round Table_!" Arthur stated looking at his mates._

"_I think that we should do something... crazy!" Kay told all of them. "We deserve for a moment of an _innocent _fun."_

"_Are you suggesting something?" Leon asked him._

_Kay smirked. "We should check who of us have the longest and who have the smallest cock!"_

"_Kay!" Leon shouted laughing. "I didn't know that you fancy boys!"_

"_I do not fancy boys!" Kay bit his bottom lip. "But maybe you're just afraid that your little shaft is the shortest one."_

"_I'm not chicken!" Leon raised his right eyebrow._

"_Prove it!"_

_And all _knights_ took their pants off._

oOoOo

"Yes," Arthur said honestly. He knew that it was not too mature but he wasn't ashamed of himself. It was quite normal. Besides he had that satisfaction that his cock was not the shortest. Actually, only one mate had a longer dick than him.

"That answer is... a truth," the voice stated after a while.

"Did your wife know that?" Roger asked blonde.

"I wasn't married then," Arthur told him. "And I never mentioned it. I just didn't think that it was important. I suppose that a lot of men did something like that."

"Okay..." presenter thought for a moment. "Could you tell me how long have you known Merlin?"

"Well... I met him when we were both ten."

"So you know each other for sixteen years," Roger said astonished. "Wow! It's quite long." He took a breath. "The next question is... Is that truth that when you met your best friend, Merlin, for the first time, you beat him up?"

The public didn't laugh this time. People were absolutely silent.

oOoOo

_Arthur went through the park. It was Friday afternoon. He and his mates spent time together. Then he saw him. The skinny boy was sitting on the bench with some book. He had dark, short but a bit curly hair. There was something irritating in him. The blonde had no idea what but there was something. The temptation to provoke the boy was just too strong. However, he had no chance. An other boy bumped into him._

"_Hey! What the hell have you just done, you fool!" Arthur shouted angrily._

"_Sorry," the little boy said quietly. It was seen that he was scared._

"_Sorry is not enough!" _

_Arthur's mates looked very pleased. They felt that there was going to be a nice, in their opinion, scrap._

_When the blonde was just a half of meter from frightened kid, the dark haired boy stood up and said loudly: "Leave him alone! It was an accident."_

_Arthur looked at him. He was a bit surprised that the boy dared to speak._

_The blonde, not thinking too much, kicked the kid. He wanted to make that mysterious boy angry somehow._

"_That's enough my friend!" The dark haired boy with light blue eyes came up to Arthur._

_The kid, probably eight-year-old, took advantage of the situation and ran away. No one went after him. Arthur and his mates looked at the other boy._

"_I don't know you..." Arthur said._

"_I'm Merlin," the boy introduced himself._

"_Yet you called me friend," the blonde said quite calmly._

"_That was my mistake," Merlin admitted bravely._

"_I think so..." Arthur smirked meaningfully. _

"_Yeah... I never had a friend who would be such a prat!"_

"_And I who would be such an idiot."_

_Arthur's friends watched them carefully._

_Merlin and Arthur looked into each other eyes. They were the same: light blue. It didn't last too long. In the same moment they flew at one another. The blonde was much stronger and faster. He reached Merlin before the boy was able to hit him. Arthur beat him once and it was enough. The boy fell on the ground._

_Blonde's mates wanted to join Arthur but he stopped them._

"_No," he said. "It's enough."_

"_But Arthur! He called you a prat!" Valiant couldn't understand that._

"_I said that he was an idiot and he is," Arthur told his friends. "But he's a brave one."_

_Merlin stood up and glanced at the blonde._

"_There's something about you, Merlin," the fair haired boy said candidly. "I can't quite put my fingers on it."_

oOoOo

"Arthur?" Roger rushed him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," the blonde answered.

"Could you answer then?" the presenter asked him.

"Of course." Arthur took a deeper breath. "Yes, I beat Merlin."

"Ooooohhh..." he heard people's reaction. They really weren't pleased. Arthur understood them very well. He didn't like his past behaviour too.

The voice stated that Arthur's answer was a true one.

"There's only one question left in that round. Can we continue?" Roger asked the young man.

"Yes, I'm ready," Arthur answered.

"So..." Roger looked at the card. "Were you ever so drank and so aggressive that your friend, Merlin, had to help you and look after you?"

Arthur glanced at Merlin. The dark haired young man nodded slightly.

"Not only once." The blonde blushed a bit. My answer is _yes_," he said honestly.

"That answer is... a truth," the voice stated.

Roger Taylor didn't wait any longer.

"You said the truth six times. You just won 5 000 pounds!" he stated.

The blonde smiled shyly when the public started applauding.

"You can take that money and stop this game now," Roger told him. "However if you decide to continue you'll be able to get 15 000 pounds. In the next round you'll hear five questions. Nevertheless they're going to be a bit harder. Do you want to continue?"

"I'm here to check myself," Arthur stated. "I heard only six questions. I want to hear more. Of course I'm going to continue this game."

"You've decided." Roger looked carefully at him. "Let's start the second round."

* * *

**Please, tell me what you think!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: LadyFromPoland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin". It is a TV show which belongs to BBC.**

**Warnings: SLASH**

**That story is going to have five chapters and it's rated "M" because of some reasons.**

**English is not my mother language.

* * *

**

**I was so surprised when I read your nice and lovely reviews last time. Thank you so much!**

**It's time for the second chapter!  
**

* * *

_**The Moment of Truth:  
Secrets of Arthur Pendragon's life**_

**Chapter 2**

Arthur was ready for the next five questions. He looked carefully at Roger.

The blonde had heard all of the questions a few days ago and he could face all of them. He knew that it was going to be hard for him but mostly for his wife. However he didn't care. He had to tell everything. Changing his life was necessary.

"The seventh question is..." Roger went quiet for a while. "Did you ever wear your step-sister's clothes?"

Morgana beamed. Her right eyebrow raised a bit.

Woman's stepbrother glanced at her and sighed lightly. Then he looked at Merlin. He was grinning madly.

oOoOo

"_Arthur!" twelve-year-old Morgana shouted. "Come here!"_

_The blonde, ten-year-old, opened the doors of her bedroom. "What do you want?" He asked a bit angrily._

_The girl frowned a bit. "What's wrong with you?"_

"_Nothing," he answered bitterly. It was a lie. That day he had met Merlin for the second time. This time it had been at school. The blonde had no idea why but that boy made him angry. Arthur wanted to hit him and get to know him in the same time. He had never felt this way about anyone._

"_I don't believe you for a second," Morgana stated. She knew him very well. She was probably the only person who knew Arthur at all._

"_It's your problem." _

"_Anyway..." Morgana smirked. "Haven't you forgotten something, Artie...?"_

"_Don't call me that!" The boy looked at her seriously. _

"_Whatever..." She rolled her eyes. "It's not the point. We had a bet and I won!" The girl beamed. "It means that..."_

"_No!" Arthur shook his head. "No way!" _

"_The bet is a bet," Morgana reminded him. "Don't you have an honour?" she asked her step-brother. The girl knew that it was enough. Honour was something very important for him._

"_Give it to me!" he snapped. "I want to do this to let it go as soon as possible."_

_Morgana smiled. _

"_Good boy..." She turned around and took one of her dresses. Morgana chose a very special one for Arthur. It was pink. The boy hated that colour. It was her sweet victory._

"_I'll never forgive you," Arthur mumbled but he took it from her and put it on politely._

"_That colour suits you, Artie," Morgana admitted winking._

oOoOo

"My answer is _yes_." Arthur said quietly.

"Could you repeat?" Roger asked him.

"Yes! I wore Morgana's clothes!"

People started laughing. When the voice stated that Arthur's words were a truth, he decided to explain it.

"I had no choice," the blonde said. "I lost the bet!"

"Is that truth?" presenter asked Morgana looking directly at the woman.

Arthur saw the temptation in his step-sister's eyes. She could say _no_ without any consequences and it would mean that he really liked wearing female's clothes.

"Yeah..." Morgana admitted. Arthur sighed with relief. "I made him do this. The bet is a bet." She winked in the same way as she had done years ago, as she always did.

"We can continue," the young man assured Roger before he opened his mouth.

"You told us that you beat Merlin when you met him for the first time," Taylor said calmly. "But you are now best friends."

"The ways of fate are unreadable," Arthur said as he felt. "I'm happy that Merlin's seen the better part of me and that I've noticed that he's a nice guy too."

"Let's come back to the questions..." Roger stated. "Is that truth that your best friend, Merlin, changed you for good?"

Arthur turned his head and looked directly at Merlin. Their blue eyes met. The blonde answered still looking into his friend's beautiful irises.

"Yes," he almost whispered but everybody in the studio could hear it very well.

Arthur was smiling softly. He was sure his answer.

The voice stated that it was true.

"Aaaaawwwwwww..." People reacted. They were impressed.

The dark haired boy started grinning. He liked it.

"You were sure," Roger told the blond man. "You're both really close."

"Merlin's friendship was like a gift from above," Arthur said honestly. "He taught me what friendship really means."

"I'm glad that you have got someone like Merlin. It's rather rarely nowadays."

"I'm a lucky man," the blonde admitted candidly.

"Can we go on? Or do you want a break?" Roger asked him. The man saw lots of things in his life. He knew that Arthur was touched, even though he didn't want to show it.

The blond man just shook his head "I want to continue," he said firmly. The sooner he could face the questions the better.

"Very well... Do you prefer fishing with Merlin than holidays with your wife?"

This time Arthur lifted his head up and glanced at Guinevere. She was smiling lightly. His wife knew the answer. They talked about it plenty of times. Arthur was not a type of man who would like to spend the whole time with his wife. He didn't find sunbathing interesting. So they both had a deal. She could lie on the sand by the lake side as long as she wanted to. Arthur and Merlin went then fishing or doing other male things.

"Yes," Arthur answered.

Gwen nodded slowly. She wasn't angry with him or something. Arthur had his own things and she had hers.

"That answer is... a truth," the voice stated after a moment of insecurity.

"Any comment?" Roger asked Arthur.

"No," the blonde told him. "Gwen knows it and accepts it. Man sometimes needs a time for himself and his best mate. Just like woman needs meetings with her friends and gossips.

"I understand. Gwen..." he looked at her. "You're very tolerant."

Guinevere blushed a bit. "I am," she said shyly.

"Very well." Roger glanced at Arthur. "Do you want to hear the next question?"

"Of course, I do."

The presenter cleared his throat. "Have you ever been excited because of an other man?"

People laughed. They liked that kinds of questions. They adored when the players told their little dirty secrets. They loved sexual devotions.

Arthur swallowed his saliva. He throw a look at Gwen. She was smiling. Then he glanced at Morgana. She was smirking.

The blonde closed his eyes.

oOoOo

_Arthur was fifteen. Uther went to the United States of America. He had his business stuff. The blonde didn't care about it at all. He was only happy that he had house only for himself. Morgana slept in her friend's flat. She was quite out-going as the person who lost the parents in the age of two. Morgana's father was Uther's friend and the best man at his and Igraine's wedding ceremony. They both decided to adopt the little girl when her parents had died in a car crash. Arthur's mother was pregnant then and she with her husband thought that they all could be a great family. However the fate had the other plans._

_The boy was alone at home and invited Merlin then. The dark haired boy's mother, Hunith, let her son sleep in Arthur's home._

_Merlin and Arthur had a lot of fun. They played computer games, ate chips and sweets, watched action movies and went to bed very late._

_When the blond haired boy opened his eyes in the Saturday morning, he looked around and saw Merlin's sleeping flesh. The dark haired boy slept by his side._

_Arthur couldn't help but found him very beautiful. It was strange. Men were rather handsome or good-looking but Merlin was just beautiful. _

_The teenager didn't care that his friend was a male._

_Abruptly, he felt something uncomfortable in his pants. He looked under the quilt and blushed deeply. _

_Arthur was ashamed that his cock was hard._

oOoOo

"Arthur?" Roger asked him.

The blond man was brought back to earth.

"Yes," he answered.

Public didn't react. People were waiting for the voice. When it stated that Arthur didn't lie, some of them laughed.

The young man felt pain in his heart. It had been a beginning of his personal tragedy and people found it amusing.

"I will not go into it," Roger assured him.

Arthur was really grateful. The public less.

"The next question?" the older man asked.

"Yes, please."

"But first..." Roger looked at Arthur from top to down. "Women think that you are a handsome man."

Arthur flushed. He didn't like talking about his appearance.

"Probably," the blonde answered after a moment of thinking.

"Can I say something?" Morgana asked.

Roger and Arthur looked at her.

"Of course," Taylor let her.

The woman smirked meaningfully. "My dear..." Her eyes were focused on Arthur. "Don't be so modest. Half of the public would like to know you _closer_."

People laughed. Only Arthur and Gwen didn't seem to like that digression.

"Please, ask the right question," the blonde almost begged Roger.

The presenter smiled. "If you want to... Is the look more important to you than the heart and personality?"

Arthur looked around. He had been a prat who had wanted to hit the others and who had thought that good clothes and nice face were everything. However, that Arthur had died when Merlin had shown him the other side of the coin. Now the blond man knew what was the most important.

"No," Arthur answered firmly.

Disturbing melody was heard in the studio. Waiting for the voice seemed to be an eternity.

"That answer is... a truth," it sounded finally.

People started applauding madly and Arthur felt an incredible pride.

"I'm glad to tell that you've just won fifteen thousands pounds," Roger stated, looking at the blonde. "Now you should think a while and decide if you want to still play or not. You must remember that when you lie or you don't want to answer the question, you will lose everything."

Arthur nodded.

"However..." the older man looked at Gwen, Morgana and Merlin. "I'd like to ask your guests. What do you think, Guinevere?"

"I'm not sure..." Gwen said frankly. "It's his decision."

"That's truth," Roger told her. "But I'm asking you. What would you do?"

"I don't really know. He knows the questions that he can hear."

"Okay," the presenter gave up. "Morgana?"

"He came here to play," she said. "I know that he can face all the questions."

"And Merlin?"

"Well..." the young, dark haired man looked at his friends. "Whatever he decides, I'll accept it. But I know that he can play. He came here for some reasons."

Arthur smiled at him. Merlin and Morgana always supported him.

Roger looked at the blonde. "Your decision?" he asked him.

"I want to play," Arthur answered firmly.

"Are you sure? You still have a chance to say _no_."

The younger man shook his head. "I've made up my mind," he said. "I came here to play and I'm going to."

"It's your final decision. Remember one thing. You can always resign from the game and take the money before I ask the question," Roger reminded him. "Let's start the third round of questions!"

The public went quiet.

* * *

**Do you like it? I hope so... Can't wait for some reviews. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: LadyFromPoland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin". It is a TV show which belongs to BBC.**

**Warnings: SLASH**

**That story is going to have five chapters and it's rated "M" because of some reasons.**

**English is not my mother language.

* * *

**

**It's time for the third chapter. It's shorter than the previous ones but I still hope you'll like it!**

* * *

_**The Moment of Truth:**__**  
Secrets of Arthur Pendragon's life**_

**Chapter 3**

Arthur was sitting in his armchair. He didn't feel too comfortable. Actually he started to be very nervous. The blonde wasn't scared of questions. He had heard them all and he was keened on answer them. However Arthur started to think that it was unfair towards Gwen. He didn't have to go to the TV studio to tell her the truth and start the new chapter in his life. It could be better to talk with her in private. But the blonde had no courage to face his wife alone. He knew that he was some kind of coward but he couldn't help it.

"How long are you and Guinevere a married couple?" Roger asked Arthur.

"Almost for three years," the blonde answered calmly.

"Is that truth?" presenter asked Gwen, glancing at her.

"Yes," the woman said smiling a bit.

"So the next question is..." Roger took a deeper breath. "Did you sleep with any other woman after you've married Guinevere?"

Arthur had no problem with that question.

"No," he said candidly.

Gwen bit her bottom lip. She always did that when she was waiting for something important to her.

The public were interested as well.

The voice stated after a very long while: "That answer is a truth."

People started applauding wildly. Gwen smiled in such a adorable way. She had a proof that her husband didn't sleep with other women at least within last three years.

"How are you feeling?" Roger asked the woman.

"I'm proud of my husband," she answered beaming.

"You have the reason," presenter assured her. "All women in front of the TV sets must be jealous. They would like their husbands didn't sleep with the other women."

"I know that."

Arthur felt guilty. He had never betrayed Gwen with other woman. Moreover, Guinevere was the only woman that he had ever slept with. But it didn't mean that he had been always faithful to her.

"Let's come back to the questions," Roger Taylor suggested. "Are you ready to continue?"

"Yes," Arthur said nodding.

"The thirteenth question is... are you happy because of the fact that you work in your father's company?" the presenter asked.

Arthur blinked several times.

oOoOo

"_What's wrong with you, Arthur?" Morgana asked her step-brother, coming into blonde's flat. She did never knock._

"_Nothing," the young man snapped._

"_Nothing, you say..." The woman sighed deeply. "You know that you can't lie to me, do you? I've always read you like an open book."_

"_Read me if I'm the fucking book and don't ask any questions," he said angrily._

"_It must be Uther," Morgana stated quietly._

_The blond haired man lifted his head up. His face told the woman that she was right._

"_What happened?" she asked again._

"_I hate working for him!" he yelled kicking a chair. "Will I ever feel free? He's always behind my back. He always watches me. I hate it!"_

oOoOo

"No," Arthur answered shortly.

The voice stated that it was a truth. People didn't react.

"Do you want to comment it?" Roger asked him politely.

"No," the blonde said. "I want to hear the next question."

"As you wish..." Roger looked at the piece of paper. "Do you bear a grudge against your father that he doesn't want to talk about your mother?"

Arthur closed his eyes. He felt the pain in his heart. It was one of his greatest weaknesses.

"Yes," the man answered.

He didn't remember his mother. Igraine had died soon after his birth. He often thought that his father hated him for that. What was worse, Arthur sometimes blamed himself for her death as well.

The man wanted to know as much things about his mother as he could. However Uther rarely told him about her. Arthur usually thought that it was too painful for him.

"That answer is a truth," the voice stated.

The blonde didn't look at Gwen, not even at Morgana. He glanced at Merlin. The dark haired man was the only one who was really able to make Arthur feel fully worthful.

Merlin smiled at him. He tried to assured him, without any words, that it all was going to end soon. That he would always be by his side, no matter what.

Arthur was grateful. He found the way and the reason to fight once again.

"Was it hard to answer that question?" Roger asked the younger man.

The blonde swallowed his saliva. He took a deeper breath and finally dared to look at the presenter. "A bit," Arthur said.

"Only a bit?" Taylor raised his eyebrow. "Are you sure?"

"More than a bit," the man admitted looking at the floor. "Could you ask another question?"

"Of course. But first..." Roger cleared his throat. "Morgana is your step-sister. However you are quite close to each other."

"That's true. I don't care that we don't have the same parents."

Roger nodded with an agreement. "The question is... do you care about your step-sister more than you care about your father?"

Arthur bit his bottom lip. He hadn't a problem with decision, however he didn't want to say it. He sometimes hated his father but still he was the father. However the woman always had a time for him. They could talk or stay silent for hours. Morgana accepted him the way as he was and did never judge him. She was a real sister, a real friend.

"Yes," the blonde answered.

Waiting for the voice was like an eternity. Eventually it stated that Arthur said the truth.

People didn't applaud, not knowing what to think about it. Whatever the blond haired man would say, it was not the best answer. That wasn't a place for the best ones.

"I suppose that you don't want to talk about it," Roger said after a longer while of silence.

"It's better to leave it at peace," Arthur told him quietly.

"I've got a good news, Arthur. You've just won thirty thousands pounds!" the presenter stated loudly.

This time the public didn't hesitate. They was applauding quite long.

"And again you have to decide if you want to continue that game," Roger remembered him. "I'm sure that it's not an easy decision."

"It's not," Arthur agreed nodding slowly. "However I want to play. I want to feel a catharsis."

"A catharsis?" Roger frowned a bit. "Do you really believe that this show can bring you such a thing? I know that I had told at the beginning about the catharsis but it's not an ancient theatre."

The blonde smiled a bit. "I think that people can find purification in different ways. I think... No. I hope that telling the truth will change my life."

Roger thought a while. There was something true in the young man's words. The presenter was almost sure that Arthur had some secret and that boy desperately wanted to tell it.

"I'll ask you one more time. Do you want to continue?"

"And I'll once again say _yes,_" the blonde answered.

Roger looked at the camera. "In this round this young man will face only three questions. Let's continue!"

The man looked at the piece of paper with the next question. Then he glanced at Arthur.

"The relationship with your father doesn't seem to be the best one," Roger said after a few seconds of deeper thinking.

"I would call it worse," the man admitted.

"The question is... do you think that you often fail your father?"

Morgana gasped. That question was so unfair. However she didn't dare to push the button. The woman thought that it would be more useful later.

Arthur started breathing very fast. Uther's cruel words came back to him.

oOoOo

"_You have to get the best marks! What the hell are you thinking? You should be the best in mathematics! Who cares about the English language and literature? They are female things. And you are a man, Arthur... A man!"_

"_You should have a girlfriend, Arthur. You're eighteen years old! The pretty young lady would be your visiting card. My collage's daughter would be a good choice. Her name is Vivian! You ought to spend less time with your friend, erh... what's his name? Oh, Merlin! So you ought to spend less time with that boy and more with Vivian. You'll like her!"_

"_Did you break up with Vivian? How could you?"_

"_You've got to finish this work till the morning! And I don't care that you have a meeting with your friends at 8 pm. Work is a work! Don't fail me this time!"_

oOoOo

"Can you answer the question?" Roger asked him. The presenter looked really worried. It was his job but he was a human as well. He started to like that blond youth.

Arthur looked at him nodding.

"My answer is..." The man thought a few seconds. "Yes."

"That answer is... a truth," the voice stated after a while.

"You can take your money and stopped the game now, Arthur," Roger suggested him. "I can see that it's not easy for you."

The blonde shook his head immediately. "No... I want to go on with the questions."

"But maybe you'd like to have a little break?" Taylor asked him. "You look a bit tired. You would drink a glass of water and then continue the game."

First, Arthur wanted to say _no_ and face the questions as soon as possible. However he abruptly felt that he was thirsty and a bit weary. He thought that Roger's advise had some sense.

"You're right," the young man told the older one. "A short break is a good idea."

Taylor smiled softly.

"Very well," he said.

Arthur glanced at Merlin. The raven haired man smiled at him a bit. The blonde smiled back. They didn't need the words. They only needed each other.

* * *

**That's all for today. I promise that the next chapter will be really long. It's also going to be the hottest chapter of that story. ^^ You know what I mean, don't you?  
**

**Please, review.**

**See you soon! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: LadyFromPoland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin". It is a TV show which belongs to BBC.**

**Warnings: SLASH**

**That story is going to have five chapters and it's rated "M" because of some reasons.**

**English is not my mother language.

* * *

**

**It's time for the 4th chapter! ^^ I was enjoying writing this so much! ^^ I'm even a bit (just a little bit) proud of myself. I hope that you'll like that chapter too. It's quite long I guess... And the _flashbacks_ are... well... just READ!  
**

* * *

_**The Moment of Truth:**__**  
Secrets of Arthur Pendragon's life**_

**Chapter 4**

Arthur went into the toilet. He put his hands on the washbasin and looked in the mirror. The blonde saw his own, tired face. He tried to smile but he made only a grimace.

The man knew that all what he had to do was to answer only five next questions. Arthur was almost sure that he would hear the worst ones. He really wanted to answer them. But it didn't mean that it was going to be easy.

"Here you are," he heard a very familiar voice. The blonde turned his head and saw Merlin. "How are you feeling?" the raven haired man asked his friend slowly coming up to him.

"I've been better," Arthur acknowledged sighing.

"I can imagine," Merlin told him quietly placing his right hand on blonde's shoulder.

Arthur laid his head on the other man's hand. He liked the touch of Merlin's skin, in particular on his cheeks.

The blonde kissed his friend's fingers tenderly.

"Someone can come in," Merlin reminded him, even though he didn't want Arthur to stop it.

"Who cares," the blond haired man said. "Everyone is going to know the truth soon anyway."

Suddenly Merlin became very nervous. He took his hand away and turned to the wall.

"What's happening?" Arthur asked him anxiously.

"You know that you still have a chance to stop the game and go home with Gwen, don't you?" Merlin asked him with trembling voice. "You still can live your old life without me and lots of problems that we will have to face."

"Merlin..." the blonde whispered. "I've already made up my mind. I've understood that living with Gwen, I don't live at all."

The dark haired guy turned around and faced Arthur.

"Thank you," he whispered and placed a tender kiss on his lips. "But now you should come back to the studio."

The blonde nodded smiling softly.

oOoOo

Arthur was sitting in his armchair once again.

Roger Taylor looked at him carefully. "Are you ready to continue?" he asked him.

The blond haired man glanced at Merlin. "I'm ready," he said firmly. "The show must go on."

The presenter smiled a bit. "You've decided. The next question is... does Morgana know the biggest secret of your life when your wife doesn't?"

Guinevere looked at Morgana but the older woman was not _an open book_ type.

Abruptly Arthur felt very awkward. He was under the impression that all people in the studio tried to make him answer that question as soon as possible. There was something mysterious in the phrase: _Morgana knows the biggest secret of his life when his wife doesn't_.

All eyes were focused on him. He hadn't been feeling it before that moment.

The blonde took a deeper breath and glanced at Morgana.

"Yes," he answered.

Gwen frowned. She was really curious what it could be. However the woman waited for the voice's words.

"That answer is a truth," it stated.

Some people started to applaud, some didn't. However it wasn't bothering Arthur.

"It's a secret so I'm not going to ask what it is," Roger assured him. "But do you want to hear the last question in that round?"

"Yes, I do," Arthur answered firmly.

"Aren't you afraid of it?" Taylor asked him. "I think it's going to be really hard."

"It doesn't matter if I'm afraid or not," Arthur tried to sound as calmly as he could. "I want to hear that question. That's all what I'm asking for."

Roger looked at him carefully. The young man still surprised him.

"The next question is..." Roger said very slowly. He looked at the piece of paper where question was written and his eyes suddenly widened. He wasn't sure if Arthur was ready for it. "Is your wife the love of your life?"

The public reacted with one, long and loud _Ooohhhh..._

However Arthur had no chance to even open his mouth. Abruptly, Morgana stood up and pushed the button firmly.

Guinevere and all people in the studio looked at her strangely. In the last question Arthur had admitted that Morgana knew the biggest secret of his life. Now she pushed the button when her step-brother heard the question about Gwen being the love of his life.

"The button was pushed," Roger stated after a while, feeling something like a relief. "We can forget about that question... I have to replace it with another. Arthur, do you really want to here it?"

"Yes," the blonde said, though his heart was beating with fear. He knew that it was Roger's job to ask him if he wanted to continue the game or not, but it drove Arthur crazy anyway.

"So... did you ever have sex with a man?" Taylor felt sorry for the young man in front of him.

Arthur didn't hear the public's reaction. He just closed his eyes and the memory came back to him.

oOoOo

_It was Merlin's twenty third birthday. Arthur knew what his friend liked. The raven haired man loved watching stars. The blonde's father company was in the very large building. Arthur wanted to take Merlin on the roof of it to let his friend have a great view. However the fate wanted otherwise._

_They went into the elevator. The dark haired man was so excited. Arthur watched him with an amusement. He was so glad that he could make Merlin happy._

_Suddenly the light turned off and the elevator stopped._

"_What's going on?" Merlin asked his friend._

"_I think that..." the blond haired man hesitated. "We're trapped."_

"_But they will save us, won't they?" the dark haired boy asked worryingly._

_Arthur didn't laugh. He came to his friend and assured him: "they will. We just have to wait."_

_Merlin nodded slowly._

_They sat in silence for a longer while. The blonde started to feel horrible. He wanted to show his friend the stars but they got stuck in a cramped elevator._

"_I'm sorry, Merlin," he said finally. "I've ruined your birthday."_

_The boy looked at him. "You have nothing to be sorry for," he assured him._

"_Yes, I have."_

"_No, you don't." Suddenly Merlin touched his arm. They both felt the shivers._

_There was dark but they saw each other's eyes. Merlin looked at Arthur and they couldn't let go. The blonde's face was closer and closer to the other boy's._

_Their hearts beat so fast. They felt that it was wrong but they couldn't help it._

_Their lips met and suddenly everything else stopped matter._

_Arthur pulled his best friend closer and he went on with the kiss. When they pulled apart for a breath they knew that it wasn't the end. The men needed each other so badly._

_They kissed again and again. The kisses became hunger and intimater._

_Merlin and Arthur were painfully hard. They got undressed very fast and their bodies clung to each other. The blonde forgot about his wife. Only Merlin mattered. He was always the most important. Always._

_They made love slowly, very tenderly. Men learnt their bodies by heart. It had to be as their the most precious memory._

_Merlin and Arthur couldn't last long. They came together too soon._

_However it was not their only sex that night. The men made love two times more. The last one was at the dawn._

_Finally they fell asleep in each other's arms. They had at least four hours before someone would realize that the elevators didn't work._

_When eventually some people repaired the failure and men were free again, they didn't talk about what had happened. They pretended that it all was just a dream almost for two months. _

_After that time they both came back to their flats through the park. The night was beautiful but a bit cold. Merlin couldn't stand it any more. He turned around and faced Arthur._

"_I can't forget," he whispered sadly. "I'm sorry but I truly can't."_

_The blonde knew what he was talking about. Actually he felt the same._

_When Arthur didn't answer, Merlin turned around and wanted to run away. However his blond friend caught him right in time and hugged him tightly. Merlin was scrambling a while but he stopped when he heard Arthur's words:_

"_Me too."_

_They shared a passionate kiss under the willow. Arthur pushed Merlin on a trunk._

"_It was my best birthday ever," the raven haired boy whispered into blonde's ear between their kisses._

_They spent that night in Merlin's little flat, in his small but warm bed. Guinevere didn't wait for Arthur. She went to visit her parents and she was going to come back in three days._

_The men spent almost all that time together._

oOoOo

"Arthur?" Roger's voice sounded very unprofessional. The man was really worried. "Are you okay? Are you able to answer the question?"

The blonde looked at him a bit oddly. After a while he nodded slowly.

"The answer is _yes_," he said quietly.

Half of the public laughed. Arthur didn't care about it.

The voice was cruel. It lasted very long before it stated that Arthur's answer was a true one. But in the end it did.

The blonde thought about Gwen and her reaction all the time. It took him a while to turn his head and face her. His wife was blushing. She looked at Arthur with shock in her eyes.

"Guinevere?" Roger said woman's name. "How are you feeling?" he asked.

"Strange," she admitted slowly. "However I don't want to talk about it here and now. I'll talk with my husband at home, in private."

She just didn't know that there was going to be no home.

"Of course." Roger understood her will. "Arthur, you've just won seventy five thousands pounds." People started applauding. "Are you going to continue the game? But please... think about it twice before you answer."

Arthur didn't have to think twice. However he pretended that he was thinking about it very carefully.

"I want to play," he said when he decided that he was silent long enough.

This time Roger didn't comment it. He just nodded with an agreement and looked at the next question. He felt that it was very cruel and unfair. However that game show had to be like this. Taylor looked sadly at Gwen, then at Merlin and finally glanced at Arthur.

"The next question is..." Roger cleared his throat. "Did you ever fantasize about Merlin when you had sex with your wife?"

Gwen gasped like most of people in the studio did. Her eyes widened immediately and she looked at the dark haired man. Merlin was blushing and somehow it pissed her off. It couldn't be Merlin's fault after all, did it?

Then the woman glanced at her husband waiting for the answer.

oOoOo

_Gwen was screaming, being close to her climax. Arthur thrust into her fast and almost angrily. He couldn't stand the noises that she made. They had nothing to do with Merlin's sweet moans. Nothing could have._

_Arthur had his eyes closed. He imagined Merlin's face. He thought about his tender touch. Finally the blonde hit the roof. He had to bit his bottom lip not to shout the dark haired man's name._

"_It was great," Gwen whispered into her husband's ear. "You had never been like this in bed. I like it!"_

_Arthur forced himself to smile. He felt very guilty._

oOoOo

"Yes," the blond haired man answered.

He closed his eyes waiting for the voice. All what he heard was a disturbing melody and his own fast breathing.

"That answer is... a truth," the voice stated in the end.

People didn't laugh. They didn't do anything at all.

Arthur lifted his head up and looked at Guinevere. He had never seen her like that in his entire life. She was really pissed off. Nice and polite woman disappeared. The blonde also saw that his lover was a bit scared of Gwen. Merlin seemed to be glad that Morgana sat between him and Arthur's wife.

Roger felt that he should do something to stop that awkward silence.

"Do you want to hear the twentieth question, Arthur?" he decided to ask him.

"Yes, please." Arthur was glad that Roger didn't go into his last answer.

Taylor took the piece of paper. "The next question is... Is that truth that Merlin is more important to you than Guinevere?" he read.

Gwen was breathing heavily. It was too much to her.

Arthur didn't wait with his answer. "Yes," he said quickly not looking at his wife.

People were too thrill with the game to react somehow. They just watched all what was happening.

The voice said that it was a truth. It was just a formality. Arthur knew how he felt.

"You won one hundred and twenty five thousands pounds," Roger informed him slowly, still being a bit astonished. "You said the truth twenty times. In the last round you can hear only one question. If you lie, you'll lose all your money. Do you want to risk?"

"I came here to finally say everything," Arthur admitted after a moment of thinking. "I have nothing to hide any longer. I know that I hurt my wife. I didn't want to but I was aware of it sitting in that armchair. I just had to. Lies are not fair. One more question won't change anything. I want to hear it."

"Do you know that you are the first person who's going to face the twenty first question in a British edition of this game show?" Taylor asked him.

"Yes," Arthur said. "But I'm not proud of it. It's just necessary." The blonde took a deep breath. "Read the last question."

"You've decided. The last question is... do you think that your marriage was the greatest mistake of your life?" Roger put the last piece of paper on the table. It was almost over.

Arthur looked at Merlin. The blonde smiled at him sadly but there was also something like relief in his eyes. He loved Merlin but he had been too weak to admit it before his wedding. The men had had their first time in an elevator just after three months since the day when Arthur had taken an oath, in a small church, about his love to Guinevere and being with her together till the death.

Three months with Gwen as wife had shown him that he had been mistaken. Merlin had been supposed to sleep by his side every night, not the coffee-skinned woman.

Arthur loved Merlin and only him. Gwen was a bit similar to the dark haired man but she wasn't him.

The blond man looked at his wife.

"I'm sorry, Gwen," he almost whisper. "I took three years of your life. I was so selfish. I hope that one day you'll find the right person and you'll be happy. My answer is..." Gwen looked at him with such a hate but she didn't turn her gaze. "My answer is _yes_."

The woman did everything to stop her tears. She had to hear the voice. She still had a little hope. Gwen knew that it all was about Merlin. The woman wanted him to suffer. She wanted to show him that marriage was important to Arthur anyway. No matter how many times he and her husband had shared the bed.

"That answer is..." Voice made a long break. It made people mad. "... a truth," it finally stated.

"You've won everything. You've won a quarter of a million pounds!" Roger said and some of the people started applauding. The rest was too shocked to do it. The blonde looked very innocent. They couldn't believe that he did it all to his wife.

"Merlin..." Arthur whispered. "I did it," he said louder.

The dark haired man stood up and slowly came up to him. Morgana did the same. Gwen jumped and ran away from the studio crying.

The blonde hugged his step-sister and then he hugged Merlin.

"I love you," Arthur whispered into his ear so he was the only one who heard that.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! I can't wait for your reviews! I'm so nervous! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Author: LadyFromPoland**

**Disclaimer: I don't own "Merlin". It is a TV show which belongs to BBC.**

**Warnings: SLASH**

**That story is going to have five chapters and it's rated "M" because of some reasons.**

**English is not my mother language.

* * *

**

**It's time for the final chapter! Arthur answered all the questions but I want to show you what happened next. So read and enjoy!  
**

* * *

_**The Moment of Truth:**__**  
Secrets of Arthur Pendragon's life**_

**Chapter 5**

Arthur looked for his wife. He still had some things to explain. Maybe Gwen didn't want to talk to him but they had to make everything clear sooner or later. The blonde thought that sooner was better. Every next day of delay could make it even worse.

The men open the toilet's door and saw her there.

"Guinevere..." he said calmly.

She turned around and threw a black look at him.

"Get away," she snapped. "It's women's toilet... Get away!"

"Calm down," he asked her. "We're still married couple. We are adult, Guinevere. We can talk."

"Guinevere?" her voice was venomous. "Now Guinevere?" She laughed madly. "You used to call me that all the time. But recently it was rather rare, don't you think?" Tears ran down her cheeks. "I wonder why... Oh! I know! You were too absorbed with Merlin!" She took a deep breath. "I told you to get away from women's toilet, didn't I? Or maybe you changed your gender to satisfied _dear_ Merlin?"

"Really... Sarcasm doesn't suit you." Arthur felt worse and worse with every single second.

"So what?" she asked. "I wasted years because of you, Arthur. Years! Can you here that?"

"I know..." He sighed. "It was unfair. We should never be together. We're not meant to be." Man looked at her carefully. "Maybe you don't see it now but when you think you'll understand that it's better. I'm sure that there's someone who you belong with. But it's not me."

Gwen was silent for a while. She didn't look at her husband.

"Did you really have to tell me it when millions of people watched?" she asked finally. However her voice was a bit quieter now.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "It was very selfish."

"It was." The woman nodded.

Arthur thought that everything went good. However suddenly fury came back to her.

"Was it only Merlin?" she almost screamed. "Or maybe you had more lovers?"

The blonde could not believe. "In all my life I slept only with you and him," he acknowledged.

"Your romance... since when?"

"You don't want to know," Arthur told her.

"Tell me," Gwen ordered. "I have to know! Since when?"

The blond haired man looked at the toilet's floor. "We had our first time that day when we were trapped all night in an elevator."

"What?" she yelled. "It was... It was... three months after..." She couldn't stand it any longer. "And since that day you imagined Merlin when we made love?"

"No!" Arthur denied.

"Almost all our marriage?" Gwen didn't listen to him. "I hate you!" then she ran away from the toilet.

**oOoOoOo**

**Ten Years Later**

Arthur didn't work for his father any longer. Finally he was able to do what he always secretly wanted to. He wrote books and he was quite good writer.

The blonde and Merlin lived together in a small house in a little town. In the nearby there was a medieval castle. The dark haired man worked there as a guide and he really liked his job.

Their neighbours were quite nice. Most of them didn't care that they were gays.

Morgana had married Leon, Arthur's old mate from football team. They had a little, seven-year-old daughter, Lily. She loved her uncles Arthur and Merlin. She spent half of holidays with them. Lily loved swimming with them in the lake and walking in the forests.

Everytime when she visited her uncles, Arthur saw in her Morgana. They were very similar. The little girl knew what she wanted to gain.

"Uncle Arthur?" Lily asked looking at the man with her green eyes.

"Yes?" He knew that tone.

"Do you love uncle Merlin?" She asked that question very often and she was delighted always when he answered.

"Of course I do," Arthur told her.

"Lovely..." she said smiling.

"Lily, honey," Morgana looked at her daughter. "Could you go and play with neighbours' children?"

"Why?" the girl seemed to be disappointed.

"I want to talk with uncles about mature subject."

"But I'm a big girl!" Lily protested. "I want to listen!"

"Lily," Leon took her hand. "Come with me. We'll play football with other kids."

The girl nodded sadly and followed her father.

"What's happening?" Merlin looked at Morgana. "What do you want to tell us?"

The woman looked at Arthur. "It's about Gwen," she said quietly.

"Oh..." The blonde glanced at the man that he loved.

"Don't worry," Morgana assured her step-brother. "I just wanted to tell you that I saw her recently and... well... she asked me to tell you that you were right."

Arthur raised his eyebrow.

"She found her other half. Do you remember Lancelot?" woman asked him.

"She married Lancelot?" The blonde was surprised. "Who would think..."

"And she has two sons," Morgana added. "Guinevere told me that she was really happy and that she hopes that you are as well."

Arthur thought a while.

In this time Merlin said: "that's very kind of her."

"Yeah..." The dark haired woman smiled. "Arthur, she's forgiven you what you've done."

"I'm glad," he said. "I'd go for a walk."

Merlin and Morgana accepted his decision. He hadn't loved Guinevere but he never wanted to hurt her the way as he had. The blond haired man felt a relief. His former wife found the love. But he had to face the past one more time.

Arthur was walking between the trees, thinking about the day of his and Gwen's divorce.

oOoOo

"_Are you finally free?" Merlin asked him waiting for his lover in front of the court._

_Arthur leant down and kissed him tenderly. "Yes," he answered._

_Tears appeared in dark haired boy's eyes._

"_Don't cry," the blonde whispered softly._

"_I can't help it," Merlin admitted. "I love you so much."_

"_I love you too."_

_Merlin grinned his own, cute and adorable way. He was the only person all over the world who had that smile._

_Then they saw Gwen. She glanced at them with a murderous look. Merlin shivered under it. Arthur hugged then him in protective way._

"_Don't worry," Pendragon said calmly. "Now we're free to be together till the very end."_

_Merlin looked at his lover._

"_And even longer," he said with hope._

"_Even longer," Arthur repeated after him kissing his hand. He didn't care that some people looked at them strangely._

OooOo

The blond haired man stopped by the lake side. He looked at the calm water which was a mirror, showing the sky and clouds above him.

Arthur loved it. He often came there when he wanted to think about the past. Painful past.

Every like reminded him about one fishing, more than twelve years before. He and Merlin made love then under the sky. Only stars saw them. Then only that little lights knew about the feeling that they shared.

oOoOo

_They forgot about fishing when the dark haired man looked deep into the other's eyes. Arthur smiled softly and took Merlin's hand. He led his lover to the cold sand and gave him a sign to lie down._

_The younger man did what the older wanted, without the second of thought._

"_Good boy," the blonde whispered._

_Merlin couldn't help but laughed lovely. "I'm not a little kid," he said finally._

"_Oh, really?" Arthur asked him. "But in that darkness you look like one."_

"_Hey! Now you sound like a paedophile."_

"_Right." Pendragon nodded. "But still you look so young and innocent..."_

"_I think that I have one idea to change your thinking," Merlin stated after a while. "To show you that I am a true man and I can rule."_

"_You want to rule?" The blonde asked him."Are you sure that you know how?"_

"_Shut up, Arthur," the dark haired man told him eventually. "Less talk, more action."_

"_Show me then," he whispered and Merlin did._

_It was the first time when Merlin thrust into Arthur. The blond haired man had never supposed that it could feel so good. But it did._

oOoOo

Through all that years Arthur was usually the man who ruled. However he appreciated the moments when Merlin was inside of him.

The blonde realized that it was quite late already and he was far away from home. He slowly started his way back. Forest didn't scare him. He liked the music of the nature. In the wood everything was on its own, best place. Of course if people didn't try to change that.

Arthur stood in front of the small house when it was already after dark. He smiled when he saw Merlin sitting on the porch.

"You've been waiting for me," the blonde broke the silence.

"I always wait for you," his lover reminded him. "I waited for you since the day when I saw you for the first time that day in the park."

"You couldn't know then that there was going to be something between us. You hated me then."

"I did not hate you, Arthur," Merlin assured him. "I knew that you were damn prat but I also knew that you had to have your reasons."

"But you changed me," Arthur said slowly.

"I only showed you that you could be better. And you believed me." The dark haired man sighed. "However it took me a while to understand that we were... that we are two halves... two sides of the same coin."

The blonde laughed. "But you had realized it long before I did," he admitted sadly. "If I understood sooner..."

The younger man touched Arthur's arm. "Stop thinking about it this way," he told the blonde firmly. "You cannot change the past."

"I know..." the older man answered. "I'm so happy that I've got you." He smiled. "But I think that we should go inside. You're freezing cold. It's all because you're so skinny!"

"And I'm so skinny because of you." Merlin grinned meaningfully. "How can I put on weight when you are so... active at night."

"Shut up, Merlin," the blonde said blushing. "Everything has to be always my fault!"

"I love teasing you," the dark haired man admitted. "But know let's come inside and drink some hot tea."

"And then we'll go to bed?" Arthur wanted to make sure.

"Then we'll go to bed."

Two men, hand in hand, came into their house.

Merlin was not able to put on weight after that night. And the next night and next... Arthur had to accept him the way as he was.

_The End

* * *

_**Thank you for all the lovely reviews that you wrote me before. I would be very greatful if you could tell me what you think about that last chapter as well. That story has only five chapters but I was enjoying writing it so much.  
**

**Thanks for reading!  
**


End file.
